Wisty&Whit Go to Hogwarts
by musicaltacos
Summary: Wisty and Whit go back in time through a portal and end up going to hogwarts. This is my first fanfic so please Read&Review set after The Fire and during the events of Order Of The Phoenix/Currently On Hiatus I might rewrite it\
1. Chapter 1

**{AN/Hey This is my first fanfic so please advice would be great and I know this may suck but bear with me please I will update as much as possible AN/}**

**The Announcement**

**Wisty**

This place was so different. It was shocking. Seeing all the people, the young witches and wizards, who looked so carefree, so happy. Hearing the music and chatter all stop as the old guy, Dumbledork or something, stepped up to his podium.  
"Good evening children," Dumbledone announced starting his speech, "Now we have two changes in staffing this year. First Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank will be taking care of Magical Creatures while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave. We also wish to welcome our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Dolores Umbridge." I think I heard her giggle which was a little bit creepy but I managed to ignore it. "There is another thing I would like to say," Dumbledear continued, "We have two new students this year. They are transfers from America and haven't had much training but I have assured them that their houses will help them figure everything out." He waited before gesturing for Whit and I too step forward in front of the stool and hat that had sorted all the first-years. The lady who had called up everyone up picked the hat off the chair.  
"Allgood, Whitford," she called as Whit stepped forward and plunked down on the stool. I had to bite back a laugh as he leaned over so she could place the hat on his head. The sorting hat immediately started talking, ". What an eventful life. Yes Hufflepuff-,"

**A Few Weeks Earlier**

Then again maybe I got a little ahead of myself again. For those of you who are confused, my name is Wisteria Allgood. A little while ago my brother and I were arrested for being a wizard and a witch. At the time we thought it was insane but after the events that followed we are now 100% sure that is what we are. But of course nobody wants us to have a NORMAL life, sorry skipping ahead again. After we defeated The One we started to rebuild what he had destroyed giving people books and music again was easy building their trust was harder, that is still not what this is about though. Whit and I were walking through the Shadowlands with Feffer and we thought that we were at the right portal so we kept talking and walked through. When we got to the other side Whit still had his nose in a book as I looked around I realized we weren't where we were supposed to be. Instead of the house we had been staying in since defeating The One we were in what looked like an office.  
"Whit," I started dragging the i, "where are we?"  
"Hmm," he replied finally taking his nose out of his stupid spellbook. A shocked look finally crossed his face, "Where the hell are we?"  
"Yah now you notice, genius," I roll my eyes and we wander around until some old guy comes in.  
"Hello there children," old guy says, "may I ask your names?"  
"I'm Whit and this is my sister Wisty," Whit answers, "and who are you? Also where are we?"  
"Way to go Whit tell the stranger who we are, ya know some people might still want to kill us right?" I say before the other dude can answer. The guy just chuckles and replies to Whit, " My name is Albus Dumbledore and we are in my headmasters office at Hogwarts."

That's how we met Ol' Dumbleydore. Whit had told him we were trying to rebuild what The One had destroyed, but when Dumbledore asked if by The One we meant the-one-who-must-not-be-named. After a long confusing conversation we worked out that we had portal-jumped **{AN/What's it called when they go through portals?/AN}** back in time. Dumbledore had us enrolled in hogwarts as we are a witch and wizard but we all agreed that no one was to find out about where we were from. All they would know was that we didn't know about our magical abilities until recently, which I guess was true, and we were exchange students from America. Whit and I then spent the next few weeks studying American History (and the present as even Dumbledore and Hagrid knew more about the American celebrities then me and Whit), we also studied the classes we would be learning. I know what your thinking 'but you went to school before' we did but at Hogwarts they have this crazy stuff like potions or Defense Against the Dark Arts or Care of Magical Creatures. We also got to keep a owl, mouse or cat, I wanted to keep Feffer since she came with us through the portal but Dumbledore said that I would have to let her stay in the forest and Hagrid would take care of her, so instead I got a black cat and Whit got spotted owl. We also each received a wand, since apparently my drumstick didn't count, and spellbooks. After another reminder that we should only do spells with our wands and a list of rules for things i was not allowed to do, Dumbledore let everyone into the Grand Hall **{AN/sorry is that what it's called?/AN} **for a feast.

**Back To The Announcement**

**Wisty**

Back to the Sorting Hat, "What an eventful life Hufflepuff would be proud of someone so loyal, especially to your family, but no I don't think that would be the right fit. You do have a very pureblood family but no not cunning enough for Slytherin," I saw my brother visibly relax at that but I didn't know why, "It is very clear you're in GRYFFINDOR!" The table under the red and gold crest cheered and I high-fived him as he passed me to sit down at the table. I skipped up to the stool and sat down. The Hat didn't seem to like me as much as it did my brother and it barley sat on my head a minute before yelling "SLYTHERIN!"

**{AN/So what'd you think? review please. I'll add another chapter tomorrow \AN}**


	2. Chapter 2

**{AN/Hey Still Don't Own Either Of These PLEEASE REVIEW! or at least read?/AN}**

Chapter 2

**Harry POV**

I was distracted during most of Dumbledore's speech I figured it would be the same as always but when he said that we had two American exchange students I started listening again. "Hermione, didn't you say that people can't transfer if they're not up to level?" Ron whispered to Hermione.  
"That's because they don't not usually. We don't even know what kind of magic they practice in America," Hermione whispered back. We all looked up as Professor Mcgonagall called, "Allgood, Whitford." Watching as he walked up and sat on the stool and lots of people giggled as Professor tried to reach his head but he had to lean down so she could put the hat on his head. As the hat talked Hermione whispered to Ginny, "I don't know much about American wizards but he is definitely more attractive then most of the wizards here." Ginny giggled in agreement and I gave Ron a confused look that he returned. Finally the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" I cheer along with the rest of the table as Whitford made his way over high-fiving the witch who was still waiting. He sat down at the empty seat beside Hermione who immediately introduced herself, "I'm Hermione Granger," she said holding out her hand.  
"Whit Allgood," he replied, "Nice to meet you." He shook her hand and pointed to the girl walking up to the stool, "that's my sister Wisty." I was a little surprised that he didn't recognize me with the newspapers and all but it was cool him not asking questions. Everyones heads turned to the stool as Mcgonagall called,"Allgood, Wisteria."  
"You guys sure have strange names," Ron muttered.  
"Ronald, be polite!" Hermione whispered at him but Whit just chuckled. Almost as soon as the hat touched her head, before even saying another word, it yelled out, "SLYTHERIN!" The room immediately filling with whispers as the Slytherins cheered the new member. I saw Whit give his sister a look to which she just shrugged and mouthed something that he laughed at quietly. "What did she tell you?" I asked him, he looked at me as though he hadn't even seen me at the table.  
"Nothing she was just being Wisty," he shrugged it off and turned to Hermione, "your fifth years right? Can you make sure she doesn't .. um . . do anything she'd regret?" He asked it as if he was sure that something bad would happen but Hermione just agreed. We looked up as Dumbledore started talking again.

**Wisty**

I was a bit worried about not being in the same house as Whit in case something happened but we could go to Dumbledore after and see if there was anything he could do about. I could tell he was having the same thoughts as me when he shot me a worried look but I just shrugged and mouthed 'By cunning they must mean totally and completely innocent' I saw him laugh and I sat down beside a kid with white hair.  
"Draco Malfoy," snowy head introduced himself. Figuring Whit would give me hell for not being polite I replied, "Wisty, my brother Whit is the other exchange." He smirked and nodded so I turned to listen to Dumbledore's speech but he was interrupted by the pink lady standing up and walking to the front. "Who wants to bet she's a cat lady," I muttered and heard a few chuckles.  
"Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind, kind words of welcome," she started, "and how lovely to see all your bright happy faces. I am sure we will all be very good friends. The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of witches and wizards to be of vital importance," pinky who I'm assuming is Umbridge started walking around. Everyone clapped but I didn't see the point since in a few years this would all be gone. Heh happy thought time then I guess.

After the feast I met up with Whit and we headed too Dumbledore's office which was the only place we knew. When we got there Dumbledore already had the papers out. "I thought you two would be down here soon," he said as we walked in, "so Wisteria you wish too switch into Gryffindor?"  
"I thought you couldn't read minds," I asked and he just smiled,"Yes switching was the plan." He nods and gestures at the door, "then you may switch it is important that you two stay together to take care of each other Hermione is waiting to guide you to the Gryffindor common room."  
"Thanks Dumbledore," we said and walked out. The girl, Hermione, was waiting as Dumbledore had said, "Hi, I'm Wisty." I introduced myself, "Whit's younger, cooler, sister," I smiled at her and she smiled back.  
"Hermione Granger," she replied, "come on I'll show you the way.

We walked into the what I assumed was the Gryffindor common room to be greeted with the start of a fight.  
"My mum didn't want me to come back this year, you know?" Said a boy with a Scottish accent  
"And why not?" said another boy with a British accent and a lightning bolt scar above. But I guess British accents weren't that uncommon here anyway,  
"Hmm, let me see," said scotty pretending to think, "because of you that's why. The Daily Prophet 'as been saying alot of things about you Harry and about Dumbledore as well." Oh lightning boy's name was Harry then,  
"So what your mum believes them?" Harry said  
"Well nobody was there the night Cedric died," Scotty replied.  
"Then I guess you should read then like your stupid moth-," Whit cut off Harry before it could get worse.  
"Look I know I just got here less than an hour ago but what the hell is going on here?" My brother asked looking between them.  
"He's mad is what's going on," Scotty said first, "would you believe the things he's saying about you-know-who."  
"No, of course not," Whit said making Scotty happy but Harry angry, or angrier. But Whit revised his statment quickly, "Who the hell is 'you-know-who?" Whit asked making air quotes around 'you-know-who'.  
Everyone looked at us like we were the crazy ones so I asked again, "Who's 'you-know-who', cause obviously, we don't know who."  
"The-One-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," someone finally said. I held out my hands and shrugged looking at my brother, he looked as confused as I felt.  
"The One?" he asked and we got more strange looks until someone finally said, "You mean you've really never heard of him?"  
"No, we know all about him. We're asking because we're bored." I replied sarcastically putting my hand on my hip.  
"Yeah," Whit replies, "we've never heard of him. Can we all just calm down and talk about this tomorrow?" Then he heads up the stairs with some red-head and Harry. I look at Hermione and we head to the girls rooms.

**Harry**

Questions were flying through my head. How did these transfers not know about Voldemort? Why was the girl in Gryffindor after she had the fastest sorting I've ever seen? Who were they? But as soon as I turned to as Whit he was already asleep on a his bed.

I woke up with a start the next morning. I'd had another nightmare. I hated that he could get to me like that Ron was already awake but when he asked if I was okay I just snapped at him. We got dressed and headed too the common room where Hermione was explaining something to Whit and Wisty who didn't seem to get it. That made sense though not many people could keep up with Hermione.  
"Why aren't you in Slytherin anymore?" I asked Wisty as we all headed to breakfast,  
"Harry! You can't just ask people things like that!" Hermione scolded me. But Wisty laughed her bright green eyes shining.  
"Don't worry about it 'Mione," she smiled, "I switched cause my brother thought otherwise I might set the school on fire. Which I guess might've happened."  
"Really?" Hermione asked, shocked that her new friend could have though about harming her precious school. When we got to the classroom I sat beside Hermione and Ron.  
"Oh no," Hermione said all of a sudden.  
"What?" Ron and I asked together.  
"Look, Wisty had to sit beside Malfoy," She said pointing a few rows back where Wisty had a book open and Draco was talking to her. When he saw us he sneered and we glared back at him. Somehow Wisty managed to miss all of this because someone had enchanted a paper bird and it was flying around. Everyone watched it laughing and smiling until in mid air it lit on fire. We looked to the front of the class where Professor Umbridge was standing.  
"Good Morning children," she said, "Ordinary Wizarding Level examination, O W Ls more commonly known as owls. Study hard and you will be rewarded, fail to do so and the consequences may be severe." She charmed stacks of books to hand themselves out. "Your previous instruction in this course has been uneven. You should be pleased to know that from now you will be following a carefully written subject outline for your defensive against destructive magic. Yes?"  
"There's nothing in here about using defensive spells?" Hermione said phrasing like a question.  
"Using defensive spells well I can't imagine why you would need to use them in my classroom." The Professor announced.  
"We're not going to use magic?" Ron asked.  
"You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure risk free way."  
"What use is that if we're going to be attacked it won't be risk free," I said and surprisingly Wisty spoke up too,  
"You can't teach someone to defend themselves with words, I mean if someone runs up and throws some dumb-ass spell at you your not going to be able to talk them into stopping it before it kills you!"  
"First, Young lady watch your tongue I will not have that kind of language in my classroom! You have detention! and students will raise their hands when they speak in my class." She turned around to face the class again, "it is in the view of the ministry that a knowledge of theoretical magic would be sufficient to get you through your examinations which is after all what school is all about."  
"But how is theory going to prepare us for what is out there?" I asked again.  
"Dear What could you possibly think is out there, that would harm such innocent children such as yourselves?" Umbridge responded and I could tell it ticked Wisty off as well but I didn't know why though.  
"Oh, I don't know," I replied without thinking, "What about Lord Voldemort."  
There was mumbling then silence.  
"Let me make this Quite clear," Umbridge said, "You have been told that a certain dark wizard is at large once again, this is a lie."  
"It's not a lie! I Saw him! I Fought Him!"  
"You will join Miss Allgood in Detention Mister Potter!"  
"So According to you Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord?!"  
"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident."  
"It was murder! Voldemort Killed him!"  
"ENOUGH! Enough. See me later mister Potter. My Office."

**{AN/Good? Bad? Review please!\AN}**


End file.
